


Crowd

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fear of crowds, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red is made immensely uncomfortable by all the people surrounding him and staring. Luckily Comic is with him to help him out.
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> Merry Xmas Silverryu!

The amusement park was big and grand and absolutely bustling with people. Most of them were humans because this was the Surface and thus they were _everywhere_. And as humans tended to do, they liked to stare. Some of their looks were just curious – it wasn’t every day one saw a pair of skeletons wondering around an amusement park – but a lot of the looks sent their way held various levels of distain. No one _said_ anything though which was about the only blessing here.

Part of Red regretted letting Edge go off alone with Paps. It was the polite thing to do to let them enjoy their date but it left him alone in the crowd with Comic. If something _bad_ happened he wouldn’t be much help at all because he was lazy and apathetic. Red desperately wanted to _not be here anymore_ but that wasn’t really an option and he couldn’t let Comic know he was so weak just being in crowd scared him. So he soldiered on, holding his hands in tight fists in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting.

Comic was saying something to him but he was a bit too focused on trying to keep his breathing even to listen. So, he just growled in response, trying to sound annoyed and angry; that should annoy Comic and hopefully get him to leave him alone. … It didn’t work.

Instead Comic linked his arm through Red’s. Before Red could yank himself away, he was pulled into a teleport. They came out on the other side in a shady area. Several tables surrounded them, clearly placed there to take advantage of the trees’ shade. A few folks were sitting at them but not many. This noise of the crowd was still there but separate and not all around Red any more.

Trying not to pant with relief, Red jerked his arm out of Comic’s at last. “What was that for?” he tried to sound angry but even to his own ears it was obviously forced. Still being out in such a vulnerable position was terrible but _not_ being surrounded by staring people was a _huge_ improvement.

“You seemed to be freaking out a little so I figured you maybe needed out of there,” Comic replied. “You want to sit down for a bit?” He gestured the table nearest the row of trees.

Too exhausted to care that much about preserving his reputation in Comic’s eyes after one attempt had already failed, Red sat down with a sigh. He purposely sat with his back to the trees; no one should want to go through them and if they did they’d most likely make some noise, alerting him to their presence long before they were within a dangerous distance of him.

“’Kay, uh… I’ll go get us some snacks and a drink, it’s ‘bout time for lunch anyway,” Comic said before turning to leave. Which was probably the greatest thing he could’ve done; it gave Red time to compose himself and just breathe for a little bit.

When he returned a few minutes later it was with two large things of fries, loaded with all sorts of things, and what could only be fountain sodas. He placed the tray on the table and without a word and starting eating. Red followed suit even while knowing it was only a matter of time before Comic brought up his little freak out again. Either to make fun of him or some weird misplaced and possibly even fake concern or just to ask why it had happened.

But… the next time Comic spoke it was to complain about the soda choice from the place he’d ordered from. He preferred Pepsi products to Coke but they’d only had Coke. And honestly, he was right, Pepsi was clearly the superior soda.

That conversation wrapped around to similar topics, all of them safe. It was honestly one of the more civil and chill conversation they’d had, normally their similarities led arguments, but… Red didn’t mind this at all. In fact, it was rather pleasant. Maybe getting stuck hanging out with him wasn’t so bad after all. It was better than being alone in such a place would’ve been at any rate.


End file.
